This invention generally relates to illuminated aircraft warning markers mounted on power lines and suspended cables and, more particularly, to solar powered warning markers which are highly visible during daytime and nighttime environments both with the naked eye and with image intensification devices.
Aircraft warning devices are generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,037,191; 4,405,926; 4,420,740; 4,839,567; 4,902,126 and 5,001,402. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,191 to Deane et al. and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,839,567 and 5,001,402 to Milton et al. disclose aircraft warning markers which are illuminated by external power sources such as power lines.
Solar powered devices are generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,648,013; 4,751,622; 4,763,126; 4,772,990; 4,884,017 and 4,989,124. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,751,622 and 4,884,017 to Williams disclose a solar powered construction light which is capable of operating in either a continuous or an intermittent mode. U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,990 to Lineham discloses a solar powered warning flasher which can be operated with both conventional and rechargeable batteries.